Hate U, Love U
by ichirisa
Summary: Summary : Fanfic ini merupakan side story dari My Daily Activity, ada yang inget? Masih berlatar belakang SMP Teiko. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang itu bagaikan teriknya sinar matahari, laki – laki selalu mengganguku hingga membuatku naik pitam hanya saja aku tak menyangka kalau dia ternyata? Jangan lupa RnR! #Remake #GantiJudul


Hate u, Love U

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Fanfic ini merupakan side story dari My Daily Activity, ada yang inget?

Masih berlatar belakang SMP Teiko. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang itu bagaikan teriknya sinar matahari, laki – laki selalu mengganguku hingga membuatku naik pitam hanya saja aku tak menyangka kalau dia ternyata!?. Gak pinter bikin _summary_ langsung cekidot aja! Jangan lupa _RnR_! #REMAKEbacaduluaja #GantiJudul

Cantik, kecil, dan mungil itu semua yang menggambarkan sosok gadis dengan surai _dark blue_ tersebut, manik _raven_ miliknya selalu menatap semua orang dengan dingin walaupun manik _raven_ tersebut dihiasi dengan kacamata besar berbingkai coklat tuanya tersebut.

Gadis mungil itu minim ekspresi, dia jarang memiliki banyak ekspresi yang menakjubkan seperti sahabatnya Mikaido Hotaru. Biar wajahnya hanya memiliki sedikit ekspresi bukan berarti gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu tidak populer disekolahnya, gadis ini memiliki banyak penggemar dikalangan siswa laki – laki dan siswi perempuan.

Yang membuatnya populer adalah kepintarannya dalam meraih peringkat 100 besar disekolahnya, Konno Misaki selalu menempatkan dirinya dalam peringkat 3 besar dari 100 peringkat disekolah yang membuat ia mendapati julukan ' _prodigy_ ' oleh teman – temannya.

Tahun pertama di SMP Teiko, kehidupannya selalu tenang – tenang saja tanpa ada gangguan darimana pun tapi semenjak ia memasuki tahun kedua di SMP Teiko saat musim semi ini, Misaki tidak lagi sekelas dengan Hotaru, Momoi, ataupun Aomine.

Saat ini dia menjadi penghuni kelas 2-B, Misaki sengaja memilih bangku paling belakang dekat jendela karena ia tak mau terlalu bersosialisasi dengan teman – teman barunya tersebut.

Laki – laki berusai kuning keemasan ini menarik bangkunya disebelah tempat duduk gadis _prodigy_ ini hinggap disana, dan ia mulai menatap gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu dengan lekat menurutnya gadis yang disebelahnya itu amat cantik.

Kise Ryota menyukai gadis yang baru ia lihat ini, ia sempat berfikir kenapa gadis ini tak histeris saat ia mencoba duduk disebelahnya? Malah gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu tidak menggubrisnya malah asyik menatap keadaan diluar jendela.

" _Anata no namaewa_ -ssu?". Gadis itu mengengok ke arah sumber suara itu datang dan ternyata laki – laki bersurai kuning keemasan itu ada disebelah tempat duduknya, dengan malas ia membuka mulutnya, "Konno Misaki _desu_ ".

"Kise Ryota _desu_ -ssu, Konno-cchi _yoroushiku_ -ssu!". Laki – laki bernama Kise Ryota tersenyum senang saat gadis yang ia sukai mengenalkan dirinya walaupun gadis dengan surai _dark blue_ itu tidak terlalu menanggapi ocehan Kise Ryota.

.

.

Hari – hari seorang Kise Ryota mulai berwarna, ia sangat senang menggangu hari – hari tenang milik Konno Misaki. Mulai dari sengaja mengambil bukunya sampai memeluknya dan tak lupa dihadiahi tendangan maut milik Konno Misaki.

"Konno-cchi, lihat PR matematikamu-ssu!". Kise merengek kepada Misaki, ia mulai memasang _puppy eyes_ -nya agar Misaki mau memberikan PR miliknya, " _Iie, damedayo_!"

Misaki menyelamatkan PR matematikanya agar Kise tak merebutnya, hanya saja tubuh Kise yang tinggi tak berarti Kise tidak bisa menggambil PR matematika Misaki. Kise berhasil mendapatkan PR matematika Misaki dari tangan Misaki, tubuh mungil Misaki membuat Misaki kalah dalam hal rebut merebut dalam menjaga PRnya.

Akhirnya Kise berhasil mendapatkan PR milik Misaki dan dengan segera ia berlari menuju atap sekolah dan men _copy_ PR milik Misaki tersebut.

" _Dakku, Kuso_! Mati kau! Awas saja jika kau kembali ke kelas, ku bunuh kau!". Gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu merutuki Kise Ryota.

Disisi lain, Kise Ryota tersenyum kegirangan melihat ia berhasil mengerjai Konno Misaki yang terkenal dingin dan minim ekspresi itu. Kise Ryota memang memiliki otak dibawah standar tetapi bukan berarti ia seorang pemalas dalam akademinya.

.

.

"Kise-kun!". Laki – laki bersurai kuning keemasan ini menengok kanan kiri mencari sumber suara siapa yang memanggilnya, setelah menemukan sumber suara yang memanggilnya ia pun mulai menyapa gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut, "Mikaidocchi, _doushite_ -ssu?"

"Kise-kun, kudengar dari Sa-chan mulai hari ini kau masuk ke dalam klub basket. Apa itu benar, Kise-kun?".

" _Hai_ , jangan lupa lihat pertandinganku-ssu, Mikaido-cchi". Tiba – tiba ada sosok gadis bersurai _dark blue_ datang dan berdiri disamping Kise, "Siapa juga yang mau melihat permainan basketmu yang bodoh itu, _kuso_!".

Kise pun mulai merengek saat gadis _dark blue_ itu datang, " _Hidoi_ -ssu Konno-cchi!". Kise merengek lagi kepada gadis _dark blue_ tersebut, mulai dari melakukan gerakan dibilang _normal_ sampai gerakan _abnormal_ membuat gadis _dark blue_ itu mengeluarkan empat siku didahinya.

" _Kuso_! Bisakah kau berhenti merengek kepadaku? Kau membuat kupingku sakit!". Ucapan gadis _dark blue_ itu membuat Kise makin histeris merengeknya, "Konno-cchi _hidoi_ -ssu, ne~ ne~ Mikaido-cchi?".

"Haha kau terlalu sinis kepada Kise-kun, Misaki-chan".

"Biarkan saja!". Lalu Misaki meninggalkan Kise yang terus merengek dan Mikaido hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Kise dengan Misaki tersebut.

Kemudian Kise mengejar gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu, " _Matte_ Konno-cchi!"

Tetapi gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu tidak peduli dengan panggilan Kise yang terus menggema di area koridor sekolah.

Gadis itu tetap berjalan menyelurusi koridor sekolah, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke UKS dan tidur disana, Misaki sangat menyukai ketenangan jika ia bertemu Kise rasanya seluruh tubuhnya terbakar mendidih akibat kesal dengan Kise.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Konno Misaki sudah terbiasa dengan celotehan nyaring milik Kise Ryota yang selalu menggema disetiap sudut ruangan sekolah.

"Konno-cchi! Kau lihat pertandinganku kemarin tidak-ssu?". Tanya si surai kuning keemasan kepada gadis bersurai _dark blue_ ini yang masih sibuk membaca novelnya.

Gadis itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kise dan membuat laki – laki bersurai kuning keemasan mulai menarik paksa novel yang dibaca oleh gadis bersurai _dark blue_ tersebut, "Konno-cchi jawab pertanyaanku-ssu, jangan sibuk membaca novel terus-ssu!". Renggek Kise

Renggekan Kise tersebut membuat manik _raven_ milik Konno Misaki menatapnya secara tajam karena Kise sudah mengambil novelnya serta menggangunya saat ia sedang serius menikmati novel favoritnya tersebut, "Cih, tak ada gunanya melihat pertandingan basket yang membosankan itu".Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

" _Nande_? Bukankah Konno senpai juga ikut bertanding-ssu!?". Misuh Kise

" _Hai_ , lalu kenapa? Aku tak menyukai basket. Bukankah sudah cukup dengan adanya Hotaru-chan disana?". Misaki menantap Kise dengan tajam

"Bukan begitu-ssu. Mikaido-cchi kejam-ssu jika kita mau bertanding!". Keluh Kise

"..." Misaki hanya diam saja lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kise yang ada didalam kelas, Kise pun mengejar gadis _dark blue_ tersebut.

" _Cotto Mattekudasai_ -ssu, Konnocchi!". Laki – laki bersurai kuning keemasan mengejar gadis _dark blue_ tersebut namun sungguh disayangkan saat ingin mengejar Konno Misaki ternyata ada beberapa _fansgirl_ -nya yang sudah siap menyerbu dirinya, jika sudah tertangkap oleh kerumunan _fansgirl_ -nya sendiri itu berarti ia akan sulit lepas dari _fansgirl_ -nya tersebut.

Disisi lain, gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu berjalan menyelurusi lorong koridor SMP Teiko yang cukup luas, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin sekolahnya tersebut. Disana ia melihat sahabatnya sedang makan dikantin bersama beberapa anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ , seperti Midorima Shintaro _alias_ _ **Si Maniak Ramalan**_ , Akashi Seijuuro _alias_ _ **Si Sadis**_ , dan Kuroko Tetsuya _alias_ _ **Si Bayangan**_. Jelas Konno Misaki heran kenapa mereka bisa ada disana padahal ini belum bel istirahat tetapi kenapa sahabatnya dan beberapa anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ bisa makan dikantin? Ditambah Midorima dan Kuroko yang jelas berbeda kelas dengan Hotaru dan Akashi bisa ikut makan disana pula.

"Misaki-chan! Makan disini saja, _Hayakku_!". Panggil si surai pink kemerah – merahan sambil melambaikan tangannya, gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu pun menghampiri meja dimana sahabatnya dan beberapa anggota _Kiseki no Sedai._

"Konno-san _doumo_!". Sapa laki – laki bersurai _baby blue_

" _Doumo_ Kuroko!". Balasnya kemudian duduk disebelah Midorima Shintaro yang kebetulan kursi disebelahnya kosong.

"Konno dikelasmu terdapat jam kosong nodayo?". Tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dengan gaya ciri khasnya.

" _Hn_ , Kalian sendiri kenapa bisa ada dikantin?". Misaki mulai menyantap makanannya sendiri dan tak luput sahabatnya ikut mencicipi makanannya.

"Oda- _sensei_ sedang cuti melahirkan nodayo". Jelas Midorima

"Kalau Oukuchi- _sensei_ sedang tidak masuk". Jelas Kuroko dan diikuti anggukan oleh Misaki yang menandakan kalau ia mengerti maksud dari Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Kalau kau kenapa Hotaru-chan bisa makan dikantin? Ku lihat dikelasmu sedang ada pelajaran Kimia tadi saat aku lewat sana?". Selidik Misaki

Hotaru hanya tertawa renyah saat Misaki menyelidikinya, "Aku malas lihat Kimia, kau kan tahu Misaki-chan kalau aku paling lemah dengan Kimia, hahaha".

" _Mattaku_! Lalu kenapa Akashi bisa ikut ada disini juga?". Selidik Misaki lagi membuat Kuroko dan Midorima ikut penasaran kenapa kapten basket Teiko ini bisa membolos jam pelajaran, mereka semua tahu kalau Akashi Seijuuro tak pernah membolos pelajaran apapun.

"Aku kebetulan habis dari toilet dan kemudian tak sengaja melihat Hotaru yang berjalan menuju kantin, tadinya aku berniat menyeretnya ke dalam kelas hanya saja Hotaru lebih dulu menyeretku ke kantin". Jelas Akashi panjang lebar dan membuat Kuroko, Midorima serta Konno Misaki mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa mereka mengerti.

"Kalau Misaki-chan sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini?". Tanya Hotaru

"Yuuki- _sensei_ sedang pergi pelatihan dengan Hino- _sensei_ di _Todai_ hari ini". Jelas Misaki

.

.

Akhir – akhir ini, setiap ada waktu senggang. Aku selalu mencoba untuk bertegur sapa dengan Konno-cchi, gadis bersurai dark blue. Dia teman sekelasku dan aku menyukainya. Memang selama ini, Konno-cchi selalu menghindar dariku. Yah, aku tahu kalau suaraku sedikit _overload_ jika bertemu Konno-cchi, habisnya dia jarang me _notice_ -ku.

" _Ne_ ~Konno-cchi, hari ini kau ada waktu luang tidak?".

" _Iie_ , memangnya ada apa?". Jawab Misaki cuek

" _Majikayo_?". Aku sedikit senang mendengar ucapan Konno-cchi ketika ia bilang tak ada waktu luang. Yosh, baiklah ini kesempatan emas untuk mengajaknya kencan.

" _Etto_ , Konno-cchi mau menonton film bersamaku, tidak-ssu? Aku punya tiket lebih-ssu!". Aku mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari saku celanaku lalu menunjukannya kepada Konno-cchi.

"Nonton film apa?". Tanya Misaki sambil melihat 2 lembar tiket tersebut

"Film action-ssu, Transformer 4-ssu!". Jawabku

"Baiklah, aku mau!". Mendengar jawaban dari Konno-cchi, tentu saja aku senang sekali. Dengan cepat aku memeluknya, " _Arigatou_ Konno-cchi!".

" _Douitashimashite! Hanase!_ ". Mendengar ucapan Misaki, aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku, "Ok, hari minggu jam 10 pagi-ssu. Aku tunggu distasiun!"

.

.

Hari minggu pun tiba, Kise Ryota sangat semangat sekali pagi ini. Buktinya belum ada jam 10 pagi, ia sudah datang ke stasiun.

Kise melihat jam tangannya, "Ini masih setengah 10-ssu, setidaknya aku tak mau terlihat terlambat untuk kencan pertamaku-ssu". Hanya Kise yang menganggap ini kencan, bagi Misaki ini hanya acara menonton biasa.

Dari tadi, Kise masih duduk dibangku stasiun menunggu sang pujaan hati datang. Namun sudah hampir jam sepuluh, Konno Misaki belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Konno-cchi, jadi datang tidak yah?". Misuh Kise sambil melihat jam tangannya lagi, kemudian laki – laki bersurai kuning keemasan itu mengambil kaca dari tasnya.

" _Yosh_ , penampilanku sudah ok! Aku menjamin tidak akan ada orang yang mengenaliku!". Kise merapikan topi dan kacamata hitamnya sebentar, tak lama kemudian Konno Misaki akhirnya datang juga.

" _Ohayou Kuso_!". Sapa Misaki dengan malas

Kise sedikit termengun ketika melihat penampilan Misaki hari ini, sangat tumben Misaki menggunakan rok mini berkibar dipadu dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hijau, " _O-ohayou_ Konno-cchi. Kau cantik sekali hari ini".

" _Hn_ ". Lalu dengan sigap Kise mengandeng tangan Misaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Kuso_?". Tanya Misaki kaget melihat tangannya sudah digandeng oleh Kise.

"Agar kau tidak hilang nanti, lagipula Akiba sangat ramai jika hari minggu. Aku tak mau kau hilang ditengah keramaian-ssu!". Jawab Kise, lalu Misaki hanya cuek saja dengan jawaban Kise.

Akhirnya, sepasang anak manusia berjalan bersama dengan tangannya yang saling bergandengan. Hari ini Kise Ryota merasakan kencannya dengan gadis yang ia sukai.

Kise sangat menikmati kencannya bersama Misaki, buktinya Misaki terlihat senang setelah mereka menonton film tadi dibioskop.

" _Ne_ ~Konno-cchi. Kau lapar tidak?". Tanya Kise sambil menoleh kearah Misaki

" _Hai_ , aku lapar". Jawab Misaki datar

"Ayo, kita mampir ke resto sebentar-ssu!". Ajak Kise sambil menarik Misaki ke restoran terdekat yang ada di Akiba, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai dikedai ramen.

" _Konnichiwa_!". Ucap seorang pelayan kedai ramen ketika mereka tiba disana, lalu mereka duduk didepan tempat pembuat ramen itu membuat ramen.

"Pesan ramennya 2-ssu!". Ucap Kise

"Tolong 1 porsi jumbonya dengan miso". Imbuh Misaki

'Aku terkejut-ssu, melihat Konno-cchi memesan ramen jumbo. Apakah perutnya cukup-ssu?'

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, Misaki memakan ramennya dengan lahap, itu membuat Kise tahu jika Misaki ternyata orang yang doyan makan seperti rekan tim basketnya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!". Misaki mengakhiri acara makannya, ia menoleh kearah Kise sejenak, "Kau sudah selesai, Kise?".

"Sudah-ssu, baiklah aku akan membayar dulu!". Kemudian Kise mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikan kepada pemilik kedai ramen tersebut, setelah membayar ramen lalu mereka meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut.

"Konno-cchi habis ini mau kemana-ssu?". Tanya Kise

"Aku mau mampir ke toko sebelah dulu, ada yang mau aku beli. Kau mau ikut?". Tawar Misaki, Kise menghela nafas sejenak, "Baiklah, aku ikut-ssu!".

Mereka berdua berjalan ke toko tersebut, Kise sedikit terkejut dengan isi dari toko tersebut, " _Action figure_ -ssu?". Misaki menoleh ke arah Kise, " _Hai_ , ini toko koleksi bagi _otaku_. Aku mau membeli sesuatu untuk adikku dulu". Misaki kemudian meninggalkan Kise, ia sepertinya sibuk mencari barang yang ia cari.

Kise hanya melihat – lihat barang – barang tersebut dengan tak minat, jelas sekali Kise tak minat dengan hal seperti ini. Dia pemain basket, tidak mungkin ia membeli hal – hal seperti ini. Namun saat Kise sedang melihat barang – barang tersebut, tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

" _Sumimasen_ -ssu!". Kise refleks membungkukkan badannya lalu membantu laki – laki itu mengambil barang yang terjatuh, saat laki – laki itu mendongakan kepalanya, alangkah terkejutnya Kise melihat dengan siapa ia bertemu, " _Senpai_!?".

"Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?". Laki – laki itu juga terkejut melihat Kise, melihat ada kisruh sedikit ditoko itu, Misaki coba mengecek apa yang terjadi.

"Kise, kau kenapa?". Tanya Misaki

Laki – laki itu juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Misaki, "Misaki! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?". Tanya laki – laki tersebut, Misaki lalu menoleh kearah laki – laki itu. "Hiro? Aku habis menonton film dengan Kise". Jelas Misaki

"Kau mengajak kencan adikku, Kise? Beraninya kau!". Hiromu terlihat kesal, " _Iie_ , bukan seperti itu-ssu! Aku hanya kebetulan punya tiket lebih Konno _senpai_!". Kise terlihat gugup dengan pertanyaan dari _aniki_ -nya Misaki.

Tentu saja Kise takut dengan _aniki_ -nya Misaki, sebab aniki-nya Misaki adalah seniornya dalam tim basket. Disebut – sebut sebagai _machine gun_ Teiko, sebelum _Kiseki no Sedai_ berjaya seperti saat ini.

"Benar sekali, Hiro. Aku tak kencan dengannya, lagipula untuk apa aku kencan dengannya? Seperti tidak ada waktu saja!". Misaki ikut kesal juga dengan pertanyaan _aniki_ -nya tersebut.

" _Majikayo_!?". Hiromu menatap kedua orang itu dengan tajam

" _Honki desu_!". Jawab mereka bersamaan

Akhirnya kencan Kise Ryota berakhir sampai sini saja, ia tak berani melanjutkan kencannya dengan Konno Misaki. Ia takut jika Konno Hiromu mem _bully_ nya saat diklub nanti.

.

.

Sekarang mereka semua sudah masuk ditahun terakhir SMP, Mungkin nasib buruk menimpa Konno Misaki sekali lagi tapi untuk Kise Ryota ini adalah nasib baik baginya. Ia bisa sekelas lagi dengan sang pujaan hati, memang Kise tak pernah mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya karena Kise tahu jika disekolah ini ia memiliki _fansgirl_ yang membeludak, ia takut kalau Konno Misaki akan di _bully_ oleh _fansgirl_ fanatiknya.

Karena setelah ia pernah mengajak Misaki kencan di Akiba saat kelas 2 dulu. Ia pernah mendapati Misaki sedang di _bully_ oleh beberapa _fansgirl_ fanatiknya di belakang sekolah ah lebih tepatnya di dekat pembakaran sampah sekolah.

 _Flashback.._

 _Disana ada seseorang siswi bersurai dark blue sedang disidang oleh 3 siswi lainnya yang merupakan ketua serta anggota fans club Kise Ryota dan Kiseki no Sedai._

" _Kau jangan pernah mendekati Kise-kun! Gadis culun sepertimu tak pantas bersanding dengan Kise-kun!". Terang salah satu fansgirl Kise sambil mencengkram bahu Misaki dengan kencang, "Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari bahuku, Senpaitachi!"_

 _Gadis bersurai dark blue itu menatap ketiga senpai-nya tersebut dengan tatapan dingin, ia tak pernah takut dengan serangan fansgirl Kise ataupun Kiseki no Sedai. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa dibully dari SD saking seringnya dibully membuat ia kebal oleh bullyan dari para siswi disekolahnya, terbiasa dari SD jika ia dibully oleh seseorang, pasti sahabatnya Mikaido Hotaru yang membantu menyelamatkannya kemudian Hotaru ikut terbully juga oleh siswi – siswi lainnya._

" _Kau berani berbicara seperti itu kepada senpaimu ini? Cih, jaga sikapmu!". Salah satu temannya ikut menghardiknya_

" _Aku tak pernah dekat dengan si kuso itu, Waruina senpaitachi!". Mereka bertiga geram atas ucapan yang dilontarkan gadis bersurai dark blue tersebut, salah satu dari mereka hendak menampar Konno Misaki tapi saat hendak menampar Misaki tiba – tiba ada yang menahan tangan salah senpaitachi tersebut._

 _Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikaido Hotaru yang menahan tangan salah satu senpaitachi tersebut, "Senpai! Kau mau menampar sahabatku? Jika kau menampar sahabatku sudah kupastikan dalam 2x24 jam kau angkat kaki dari sekolah ini!". Gadis bersurai pink fanta ini mengertak para senpaitachi dan membuat para senpaitachi ini pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _Hotaru langsung memeluk Misaki, "Tenang saja Misaki-chan akan kupastikan para senpaitachi itu menerima ganjarannya!"._

" _Tidak perlu, arigatoune". Kemudian Hotaru melepaskan pelukannya dan mengandeng tangan Misaki, mereka berdua berjalan beringingan sambil tertawa – tawa renyah._

 _Disisi lain, Kise Ryota yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia berniat menolong Konno Misaki saat ia melihat gadis pujaannya dibully oleh para fansgirl-nya hanya saja ia telat atau kalah cepat dalam menolong Konno Misaki karena Mikaido Hotaru sudah terlebihi dahulu menolong gadis pujaannya._

 _Flashback End.._

"Konno-cchi, kita sekelas lagi-ssu!". Ucap Kise girang dan mencoba memeluk Konno Misaki, tentu saja aksi Kise tersebut dihadiahi tendangan maut oleh Misaki.

"Cih, mimpi buruk aku bisa sekelas lagi denganmu _Kuso_!". Gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu meninggalkan Kise dan berjalan mencari kursi kosong yang terdapat dikelas 3-C tersebut.

Gadis bermanik _raven_ ini sedikit kecewa hanya kursi paling depan yang tersisa, Konno Misaki paling menghindari duduk di kursi dekat papan tulis karena jawabannya ia tak bisa mencuri – curi waktu untuk memainkan _psp_ -nya tersebut.

"Kenapa harus mendapati duduk dipaling depan sih? _Yare – yare_!". Misaki hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan dan hanya pasrah duduk dikursi paling depan.

Hari – hari Konno Misaki mulai disibuki dengan belajar diperpustakan, membaca novel _yaoi_ kesukaannya, dan terakhir mengikuti kegiatan klub _manga_ nya. Ia sudah bosan dengan celotehan Kise yang membahana itu, mulai dari hanya memanggil namanya sampai bertindak _abnormal_ pun dilakukan oleh Kise.

"Konno-cchi! Ayo kita makan bersama dikantin-ssu!". Kise menghampiri meja gadis bersurai _dark blue_ tersebut, Konno Misaki hanya menatap manik _topaz_ madu milik Kise Ryota dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku ingin ke atap dan jangan menggangguku, _Kuso_!". Manik _raven_ itu menatap manik _topaz_ madu milik Kise Ryota itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku ikut-ssu!". Rengek Kise dan gadis itu menoleh kearah Kise sebentar, "Terserah asal kau tak menggangguku _kuso_!". Gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu meninggalkan Kise dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Sepasang anak manusia itu akhirnya sampai di atap sekolah, Konno Misaki mulai duduk disana dan menikmati bekalnya sambil memandangi awan di atas langit biru secerah warna rambut milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Konno-cchi nanti kau mau masuk SMA mana-ssu?". Tanya Kise

Seperti biasa, Konno Misaki tetap memandang wajah Kise dengan tatapan dinginnya, "Hinamori _Gakuen_ di Osaka". Jelas Misaki

"Aku boleh ikut sekolah disana-ssu?". Tanya Kise lagi

" _Iie_ , itu sekolah khusus putri dan asrama pula _Kuso_ , lagipula kau itu laki – laki dan itu sangat tidak mungkin kau masuk kesana!". Jelas Misaki

"Ehh? _Hidoi_ -ssu, Konno-cchi! _Doushiyo_? Ayolah Konnocchi lebih baik kau masuk SMA Kaijou saja di Kanaganawa bersamaku dan tak perlu masuk SMA Putri-ssu!". Rengek Kise

" _Urusai_! Itu sudah keputusanku masuk disana, lagipula disana aku bisa berkarya dalam membuat _manga_ ku lebih baik daripada sekarang ini". Ucapan Misaki tidak digubris oleh Kise buktinya ia tetap merengek di atap sekolah saat ini.

Tak terasa tahun terakhir di SMP Teiko telah berakhir, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan atau lebih tepatnya hari upacara kelulusan SMP Teiko. Seluruh murid disana duduk di aula sekolah yang cukup besar itu, mereka semua mengikuti dengan khidmat upacara kelulusan tersebut tak luput Akashi Seijuuro memberi kata sambutan untuk terakhir kalinya di SMP Teiko ini, Setelah Akashi Seijuuro selesai memberi kata – kata sambutan terakhirnya kemudian seluruh murid keluar dari aula sekolah tersebut.

Seluruh siswa mulai berfoto – foto untuk kenangan – kenangan bersama teman – temannya, tak luput juga banyak _kouhai_ yang menyatakan cinta serta meminta kancing para _senpai_ -nya tersebut. Seperti biasa _Kiseki no Sedai_ pasti langganan menjadi serbuan para rekan sesama kelas 3 dan para _kouhai_ -nya.

Konno Misaki, gadis bersurai _dark blue_ ini paling anti difoto oleh siapapun tetapi karena permintaan Hotaru yang sahabatnya untuk foto bersama. Dengan secara paksa itu berhasil sukses membuat ia berfoto dikamera _digital_ milik sahabatnya itu.

Tak luput pula, seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ serta Momoi meminta Misaki dan Hotaru berfoto – foto bersama mereka karena berkat sedikit bantuan dari Hotaru, Tim Basket Teiko tak akan berjaya sampai saat ini.

Tiba – tiba saja Kise Ryota menarik tangan gadis bersurai _dark blue_ ini dan menggandeng tangannya berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Sesampai diatap sekolah Kise Ryota sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta kepada gadis bersurai _dark blue_ tersebut.

"Konno-cchi, _ore,_ _a-anata ga suki dakarayo_ -ssu!". Tubuh gadis mungil itu mematung saat laki – laki dihadapannya menyatakan perasaannya ke dirinya.

Hei, gadis itu tak pernah menyangka kalau laki – laki kelewat _childish_ ini menyukainya. Memang dasarnya pula Konno Misaki tak pernah peka dengan perasaan seseorang maka dari itu ia hanya menjawab seadanya, " _Arigatone demo gomenne_ , _Kuso_!".

Kise Ryota pertama kalinya ditolak seorang gadis, sebenarnya mungkin hatinya sedikit hancur tapi ucapan terima kasih dari sang pujaan hatinya yang sedikit lembut membuat ia mengerti bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini memang tak peka dalam urusan perasaannya.

" _Hai wakatta_ -ssu, _daijoubu_!". Kise tersenyum dengan lebar, "Aku pasti merindukanmu Konno-cchi, baik – baik di Osaka dan jangan lupa kau harus sering menonton pertandingan basketku saat Kaijou bertanding nanti-ssu!".

" _Hai._ Mungkin aku akan menonton pertandingan basketmu jika ada waktu _, Kuso_! _Nah Ja mattane_ , Kise Ryota!". Gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu meninggalkan laki – laki bersurai secerah matahari siang ini.

Kise masih berdiam diri disana, ingin menangis juga tak bisa. Rasanya mungkin ia harus berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkan hati Konno Misaki, memang benar jika saat ini dia ditolak oleh Misaki tapi siapa tahu jika ia berusaha lebih giat Misaki akan menerima cintanya.

'Walaupun hati ini sakit ditolak olehmu, tapi aku akan tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatimu, Konno-cchi'

.

.

Mereka semua mulai berjalan menentukan kehidupannya masing – masing, hari ini dikediaman Konno Misaki tampak ramai karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir Misaki menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya sebelum besok ia berangkat ke Osaka bersama Hotaru untuk menjalani kehidupan sekolah asramanya tersebut.

"Misa- _nee_ nanti jangan lupa sering mengabari keadaanmu kerumah setidaknya _e-mail_ ke aku saja juga boleh". Pinta Aira, salah satu adik perempuan Misaki. Konno Misaki memang memiliki saudara yang sedikit _overload_ untuk keluarga biasa di Jepang khususnya Tokyo sendiri.

Ia memiliki seorang _aniki_ bernama Konno Hiromu, saat ini Hiromu baru saja duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA Yosen didaerah Akita tersebut, Misaki juga memiliki seorang _otoutou_ yaitu Konno Kaname sekarang ini Kaname adalah kapten baru diklub basket Teiko. Misaki memiliki 3 orang _imoutou_ juga, mereka semua bernama Konno Aira yang masih kelas 5 SD, Konno Izumi yang masih kelas 3 SD dan terakhir Konno Tsukasa yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

Hari sudah semakin gelap Misaki mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur karena besok ia tak mau ketinggalan kereta untuk ke Osaka.

Pagi hari ini tampak ramai dikeluarga Konno, "Misaki, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?". Tanya seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya tersebut.

" _Hai_ , _okaa-san_ semuanya sudah siap!". Gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa tas besar miliknya.

" _Onee-chan_ sudah mau pergi?". Tanya gadis paling muda diantara mereka lalu gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu tersenyum lembut, "Hn, _Onee-chan_ akan pergi hari ini. Baik – baik dirumah Tsukasa-chan, _aishiteruyo_!". Ucap Misaki sambil mencium kening adik paling muda dirumahnya.

Sarapan pagi ini tampak ramai karena seluruh keluarga Misaki sedang berkumpul, hari ini _aniki_ -nya juga akan kembali ke Akita karena liburan sekolahnya telah habis.

"Hiro, sepertinya Murasakibara akan bersekolah di Yosen".

" _Majikayo_?". Tanya Hiromu sambil menambahkan nasi kedalam mangkuknya tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum tahu". Hiromu hanya menganggukan kepalanya seolah – olah ia tak peduli apa yang diucapkan oleh _imoutou_ nya tersebut.

"Hiromu-kun, Misaki-chan cepatlah kalian habiskan sarapan kalian! _Otou-san_ akan mengantarmu ke stasiun". Titah kepala keluarga Konno tersebut.

" _Hai_!". Ucap mereka bersamaan setelah selesai makan. Misaki, Hiromu berserta _otou-san_ nya berangkat ke stasiun.

Akhirnya mereka semua sampai distasiun, Hiromu dan Misaki berpisah kereta karena tujuan mereka berbeda tetapi Misaki belum melihat batang hidungnya sahabatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikaido Hotaru.

"Kenapa tidak buru – buru masuk ke dalam stasiun Misaki-chan?".

" _Etto_ , Hotaru-chan belum datang _otou-san_ jadi aku menunggunya dulu". Laki – laki paruh baya itu cukup mengerti perkataan putrinya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Mikaido Hotaru akhirnya datang juga ke stasiun, "Misaki-chan, _gomenne_!". Gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu mulai memelaskan wajahnya kearah Misaki.

" _Hai, hayaku_! Kita harus kedalam sebelum keretanya berangkat!". Titah Misaki

" _Hai_!". Sebelum masuk kedalam stasiun tak lupa mereka pamit kepada laki – laki paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya, " _Otou-san ittekimasu_!".

" _Ji-san ittekimasu_!". Gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu melambaikan tangannya kearah ayah Misaki dan disambut lambaian tangan pula dari ayah Misaki.

" _Itterasai futari to mo_!".

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam stasiun dan mulai memasuki kehidupan baru mereka di SMA Putri Hinamori.

END..

Note: Cerita aneh yah? _Gomenne_! Ichi sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, habis ini Ichi akan mengeluarkan _preview_ lanjutan atau bisa dibilang sequel dari My Daily Activity. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca cerita abstrak buatan Ichi. _Minna-san_ Ichi mohon tinggalkan lah jejak untuk Ichi agar Ichi bisa tahu kapisitas tulisan Ichi seperti apa ne? * _puppy eyes_ *

Sampai ketemu dicerita Ichi selanjutnya _bye bye_! Dan jangan lupa _please RnR, arigatou!_ #asahgunting

 _Preview : Gedung olahraga atau biasa disebut gymnasium winter cup terlihat cukup ramai apalagi ini adalah hari pertama dari ceremony winter cup tahun ini. Seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai siap bertempur disini untuk menyatakan siapa yang lebih kuat tetapi disisi lain kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut ini akan melihat winter cup ini dengan cukup ragu untuk melihat wajah orang – orang yang membuat mereka memiliki banyak kenangan berharga di SMP Teiko._

 _Jika saja ketiga temannya bukanlah fans dari Kiseki no Sedai pasti mereka sudah dipastikan tak akan menonton winter cup tahun ini._

 _Pertemuan manakah yang paling mengejutkan? Pertemuan didalam lapangan? Apa pertemuan diluar lapangan?_

 _Rombongan Tim SMA Rakuzan terlihat berjalan beriringan di area gedung gymnasium tersebut, tak luput dari celotehan Hayama Kotaro yang cukup berisik membuat seisi Tim Basket Rakuzan ini fokus mendengarkan celotehan Hayama Kotaro._

 _Seorang gadis bersurai pink fanta tak sengaja melewati rombongan Tim Rakuzan dari arah yang berlawanan, gadis itu berjalan cukup cepat sehingga banyak pemain Tim Rakuzan yang tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis tersebut._

 _Tetapi lain cerita dengan sang emperor eye, ia seperti melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya hanya saja saat ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah belakang, gadis itu sudah menghilang sekejap bagai ditelan oleh bumi, "Hotaru?"._

 _Ucapan pelan Akashi membuat teman se-Timnya sadar bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan Akashi, "Sei-chan nanikaatta?". Sang emperor eye berjalan kembali dan menoleh kearah teman - temannya lagi, "Iie, nandemonai. Reo!"._

" _Akashi, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang pertandingan pertama ini antara Seirin dengan Touou?". Laki – laki dengan tubuh tinggi 180 cm dan bersurai kuning caramel ini masih sibuk berceloteh tentang winter cup._

" _Entahlah, yang pasti Rakuzan akan menang tak peduli siapa lawannya, Kotaro!"._

 _Disisi lain, gadis bersurai pink fanta ini baru saja selesai menggunakan toilet yang ada didalam gedung gymnasium. Tiba – tiba saja handphone-nya berdering dan ia membuka kunci handphone-nya tersebut, terlihat disana masih terpasang jelas wallpaper miliknya dimana ada foto Akashi dan dirinya saat studytour di Sendai pada waktu itu, e-mail masuk baru saja ia buka disana tertera sebuah e-mail dari salah satu temannya._

 _From : Kanzaki Yui_

 _Subject : None_

 _Text : Mikaido-san dokoni desuka? Cepatlah kesini! Sebentar lagi Aomine-kun dan Touou akan bertanding melawan Seirin._

 _Ps: Jika kau bertemu dengan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai jangan lupa ajak mereka kemari, kau kan dulu teman smp-nya. ^^_

 _Setelah membalas e-mail dari Kanzaki Yui, gadis bersurai pink fanta itu berjalan keluar dari toilet yang ada di gymnasium itu dan mulai berjalan menuju teman – temannya berada._

" _Seirin? Sepertinya Kuroko-kun sudah menemukan atarashi hikari-nya!"._

 _Disisi lain Konno Misaki beserta teman – temannya duduk dibarisan cukup dekat dengan lapangan basket, ia bisa melihat mantan teman satu kelasnya saling bertarung dalam permainan basket ini._

 _Misaki selalu berdoa agar Kise Ryota tak melihatnya, ia tak mau salah satu temannya mendadak histeris saat Kise hendak memeluknya seperti saat ia masih smp dulu. Mungkin ia tak begitu peduli kalau ia bertemu dengan anggota Kiseki no sedai yang lain seperti Murasakibara alias si rakus ataupun Aomine alias si mesum. Asal jangan Kise Ryota yang berisik itu yang bertemu dengannya, ia hanya ingin mendapat kedamaiannya._


End file.
